Wands and Chess pieces
by Dis Lexic
Summary: The Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, one of the Lightest, most-heroic, Gryffindor-centric families in the history of magic...and yet, there is more to the family than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

Wands and Chess pieces

The Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, one of the Lightest, most-heroic, Gryffindor-centric families in the history of magic...and yet, there is more to the family than meets the eye.

**I have been watching Highschool DXD lately so this is gonna be a crossover of that. I bet you can guess what the Potters are gonna be, right? Now then, I need some suggestions for Peerages please. For both Harry and James. I plan to have Lily, Lupin and Sirius be part of James Peerage though. Keep in mind I have only watched half the episodes in the Anime, so any errors is a result of that. Now then, on with the show!**

**I OWN NOTHING YOU MAY RECOGNISE!**

Chapter 1

"Checkmate," said a black haired man as he placed the Rook in perfect position to trap his opponents King.

Said opponent groaned as she sat back, tossing her long, red hair back over her shoulder.

"Even after all these years I still can't beat you, James" said the woman, smiling fondly at her old friend and best Auror.

"Ah well, its tradition for Potters to learn to play this game and play it well," replied James as he picked up his queen and rolled the piece in his fingers, "I've been playing this game since I was old enough to understand the rules. I am honestly surprised you last as long as you do Amelia."

Amelia Bones chuckled.

"I barely lasted five moves," said the head of the DMLE. She narrowed her eyes at her best Auror.

"What's bothering you James?" she asked, leaning forwards in her chair, "You only ever play chess when something's bothering you."

James was silent for a moment as he examined the piece in his hands. His chess set was exquisite, made of a strange, glasslike material that seemed to glow with an inner light.

"It's this prophecy Dumbledore told us about," he said at length, "I don't believe it, Lily doesn't believe it, Sirius and Remus don't believe it. Dumbledore however does. And I have a horrible feeling that Voldemort does to."

"You think he'll target Harry?"

"Almost certainly. It's either him or the Longbottom boy."

"Then what will you do?" asked Amelia, "Your home is under the Fidelus, cast by Dumbledore to boot. I fail to see what more you could do."

James hummed, still turning the queen in his hands.

"That's not entirely true," said James, looking down at the glowing piece.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing," replied James quickly, placing the queen back on the board.

Amelia opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a loud buzzing sound. James snapped to his feet, his eyes wide.

"Someone just broke the wards!" he exclaimed before a large magic circle with a gryphon at the centre appeared beneath his feet, "Sorry Amelia, I'll need to collect payment another time."

The witch nodded as her friend vanished, taking his chess set with him.

* * *

He reappeared in the living room of a small cottage. It was a nice place with a three piece suet, a fireplace against one wall and a TV in the corner. James didn't so much as glance at them though as he sprinted into the hall, hopping over the broken front door, and up the stairs. He skidded to a stop in front of the nursery door just in time to see Voldemort standing over the crib launching the killing curse at his son, the boy of his wife laying on the floor before the crib eyes staring sightlessly at the ceiling, still wet with tears. James had less than a second to take all this in before the AK hit. There was a massive blast of energy and blue fire as the curse bounced off. James heard Volde mutter: "oh fuck," before the reflected curse empowered by blue flame hit and blasted the monster to dust.

James dashed forwards and scooped the crying Harry into his arms, ignoring the blood pouring from the cut in his for-head. He glanced down and Lilys corps and sighed.

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen," he muttered, "I wanted more time before I gave you this."

He balanced Harry on his hip and reached into his pocket, pulling out the queen he was playing with earlier. He knelt beside Lily and with one hand maneuvered Lily so she was laying on her back with the chess piece clasped in her hands on her chest.

"I order, by the name of James Potter, that you, Lily Potter nee Evens, rise again from the land of the dead. I resurrect you as a devil in the service of my family, to serve as my queen. Rise now and be glad that you might live again!"

A dark red glow appeared below Lily's body as a magic circle bearing the crest of the Potter family appeared. The glowing chess piece appeared to sink into Lily's chest before she took a deep breath and sturd, as if waking from a long sleep.

"James?" she asked, blearily, "What happened? Didn't Voldemort kill me?"

Then her eyes locked onto Harrys bleeding for-head.

"OH MY GOD-OWWWW!" she shot to her feet before collapsing in pain as she gripped her head.

"Easy," said James, crouching down next to his wife with his son still in his arms. Said child was now sleeping peacefully again.

"What in god's name was-OWWW!" the red head whimpered as her head flared up again, "Why does my head keep hurting?"

James coughed.

"Lily, there's something I need to tell you," He said, let me put Harry down and I'll tell you everything."

"Oh no," said Lily, leaping to her feet and snatching her son from her husband's arms, "We just had a psychopath attack us. If you think I'm letting him out of my sight after this, you have another think coming Mr.!"

James stared at his glaring wife for a second before nodding.

"OK, that's fine," he said, "Go take a seat in the sitting room, I'll call Sirius and Remus. They need to know this as well."

"James, what is going on?" demanded Lily, a little worried. James had never kept a secret from her before and the thought that he had just didn't sit well with her at all.

"Just wait till the others arrive," said James before he headed into their bedroom to call his fellow Marauders.

* * *

Half an hour later saw a newly resurrected Queen, a dog animagus and a werewolf sitting in around the fire as James paced in front of it, rolling a Rook between his fingers as he was known to do when something bothered him.

"Alright James, spill it," demanded Sirius, "You wouldn't have used the mirrors if this wasn't important. And why didn't you call Wormtail to?"

James sighed.

"Well, that's the first thing I guess," he said, "Peter betrayed us. Voldemort attacked us."

"WHAT?!" both of the other Marauders shot to their feet.

"I'll kill him!" snarled Sirius, making for the door, "That little rat..."

Before he could open the door, something grabbed him around the waist and dragged him back to the seat, pulling him into it.

"Thank you Moony," said James, nodding to the werewolf, "don't worry Sirius, Pettigrew will get his. But that's not why I called you here for. Now, as I was saying, Voldemort attacked us. I was out meeting Amelia about what to do about the increasing Death Eater attacks when I felt the Ward alarm going off. I rushed back and arrived just in time to see the bastard turn his wand on Harry."

There was the expected uproar from the three sat on the seats.

"So you stopped him?" asked Sirius, "But what happened to Lily? I can't imagine her sitting back while that asshole targets her son."

"Actually that's what I want to know," said Lily, "I'm sure Voldemort killed me and yet I am quite clearly alive. Although I do feel a little different."

"That brings me onto the next point," said James before taking a deep breath, "There's no easy way to say this Lily, but you did die. You were already dead when I got here."

"Then how...?"

"How are you still alive? Well, you can thank these for that."

James held up the rook, revealing that it was glowing red.

"Chess pieces?"

James shook his head.

"Not exactly," he said before taking another deep breath, "There's something I haven't told you that I probably should have. The Potter Family are not human and haven't been since Merlin's time."

"So what are you?" whispered Lily.

James gave a hollow smile as a pair of black, bat-like wings appeared behind him.

"A devil," he said, "my ancestor, Michael Potter, was made a part of Lord Gremory's Peerage after he was killed by a Fallen Angel. He was reincarnated as a Devil using an evil piece like this one. Now we're a Client house to the Gremory."

Lily got to her feet, handed Harry to Remus and moved to stand in front of James

"So that's how you brought me back?" asked Lily, "used an evil piece to make me a devil."

James nodded.

"Yes, I did," he said, "I was planning on telling you all this to ask you if you wanted to become a Devil on our next anniversary."

Lily nodded before slapping James, hard.

"That's for not telling me about this," growled the red head before kissing the dark haired devil, "And that's for bringing me back."

James smiled widely before scooping his wife into his arms, kissing her hard as Sirius wolf-whistled and Remus covered little Harry's eyes. After a minuet, Lily and James broke apart and Lily dragged James over to the couch where she pushed him down and snuggled into his side.

"So, tell us more about this devil thing," said Sirius.

"Well, I guess I should start by explaining the Evil Piece system since Lily will need to know this," said James, freeing his arms and pulling out his chess set, "These are actually my Evil Pieces. When used to reincarnate a subject, they grant different abilities depending on what piece is used."

James pointed at the rook.

"Let's start with the Rook. The Rooks have incredible physical strength and are almost completely impervious to damage. They can even resist the light based weapons of Exorcists that normally burn a Devil. They are not very fast though and so are less effective against fast opponents."

He moved onto the Bishop.

"The Bishop grants insanely large magical reserves and control and are capable of a large number of offensive and defensive spells. It takes them a long time to regain their power, so they need to be economical with it to prevent themselves from becoming vulnerable."

He pointed at the Knight.

"The Knight gains massive speed and mobility, allowing them to perform high speed attacks. They could be considered to be the opposite of the Rook as they have low defence, meaning that they need to avoid direct confrontation with a stronger opponent."

He moved onto the Pawns.

"The pawns are simultaneously the weakest and strongest of the pieces. They have no special abilities on their own, but when they advance into enemy territory, they can temporarily promote to another piece."

He shifted and pointed at Lily.

"When I resurrected you Lily, I used the Queen. The Queen is the most powerful piece as they have all the characteristics of the Rooks, Knights and Bishops, making them the most well balanced and powerful piece. You follow?"

Three nods.

"There are more details I could tell you, but they aren't relevant right now."

The group sat in silence for a moment, absorbing the information that had been dumped on them.

"What about Harry?" asked Lily suddenly, attracting the attention of the others in the room, "I was human when he was born, so what will he be?"

"A Devil," said James, "Normally he would be a Half Devil, but the Potter magic made it so that any child born to a male Potter would be a Devil. No idea why, it just did."

"What about girls?" asked Remus.

"Depends on the parents," said James, "If me and Lily were to have a daughter now, she would be born a Devil. If we had a daughter when she was still human she would have been a half devil."

Silence once again filled the room.

"Does anyone else know?" asked Lily.

"Only Amelia Bones because she summoned me once by accident," said James, "Devils create contracts with humans in order to gain more power by feeding on their desire. The requests have changed in recent years to fairly mundane tasks. I know for a fact that some Devils are summoned to act as cooks, masseurs or even just someone to talk to."

"Sounds a little weird," said Lily.

"Well get used to it cus now you're likely to get summoned at some point," said James, "Its actually kind of necessary to do it to grow as a Devil, although you can refuse a contract. Now, I'm sure you all know that this is something that needs to stay under wraps."

The three nodded in understanding.

"Of cause," said Remus, "I hate to think about what those damned bigots on the Wizengamotte would do to a Devil."

"Yeah, don't worry Prongs, you can count on us," said Sirius with a big thumbs up.

"Thanks guys," said James, smiling at his friends before his gaze fell to the table, a thoughtful look in his eyes, "Actually, how would you two like to become Devils?"

"Sure, anything to put more distance between me and my so-called family," said Sirius, smiling widely.

Remus didn't look so sure.

"I don't know James," he said, "I don't know how Moony would react to that."

James smiled.

"Well, you wouldn't be the first werewolf to become a Devil if you decide to accept," said the King, "one of my Fathers Peerage is a Werewolf. He said that becoming a Devil caused the two sides to fuse with the human side in control. You essentially become a wolf demon as opposed to a full devil a regular human would."

Remus' eyes widened before he nodded.

"In that case, I'll do it," he said.

"Alright," said James, "In that case let's do it."

* * *

Five minutes later saw James a Rook and a Knight up, Remus and Sirius had gone home and Lily and James were snuggled up close in bed.

"James, do you think we'll be OK?" asked Lily, "I mean, even with Voldemort gone, he still has a lot of followers and they may come after Harry."

James smiled up at the ceiling.

"He'll be fine," he said, "He's our son after all."

**Done. I probably should have mentioned this up to, but this story is an answer to DZ2s ****'Dark Shadows of the Potters' Challenge. Hope you enjoyed and please let me know if I made any mistakes. I also need suggestions for Harrys Peerage and paring. That includes girls from DXD btw. Anyway, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wands and Chess pieces

The Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, one of the Lightest, most-heroic, Gryffindor-centric families in the history of magic...and yet, there is more to the family than meets the eye.

**I am speechless. Normally when I ask in my ANs for suggestions I get maybe one or two. Instead, I got three different suggestions for Harrys Peerage in the first day. Thanks guys! I have decided on a couple of people for Harrys Peerage and am leaning towards a few others.**

**Queen (Will also be the paring): Ravel Pheonix**

**Bishop: Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood**

**Rook: Gabrielle Delacure, Susan Bones(?), Nymphradora Tonks(? May also have a sacred gear)**

**Knight: Fred and George**

**Pawn: Ginny Weasley (Would like to give her a Sacred Gear, so suggestions on that please), Centaur OC, Basilisk (female), OC(female. Shes actually been revealed in this chapter, so see if you can guess who this will be)**

**the main pairing is going to just be Harry and Ravel, but he may have relationships with his other female peerage members later on.**

**I OWN NOTHING YOU MAY RECOGNISE!**

Chapter 2

It had been six years since Voldemort had attacked the Potters and James had started his Peerage. In that time a lot had happened. To start with, Dumbledore had shown up the day after the attack and tried to accuse Sirius of being a traitor and convince the Potters to give Harry to Lilys sister, saying that it was too dangerous for the Potters to keep him. Needless to say, neither went down to well, with James pointing out that Dumbledore knew that the Secret Keeper was Pettigrew and that the wards on the Potter Manor (the real one, not the holiday cottage in Godrics Hollow) were strong enough to hold back an entire army before having the Wards eject the old man who had landed in a swamp. The next day Dumbledore announced Harry as the Boy who lived, resulting in a landslide of popularity that would have probably corrupted most people and turned them into entitled fuckers. Fortunately, the Potters deflected any and all attempts at sucking up to them and made sure to raise Harry properly to prevent him from becoming and arrogant little shit. They also made libril use of the powerful wards to kick Dumbledore out whenever he showed up trying to convince them to give up Harry. The old man even tried to Obliveate them and kidnap the boy, only to be foiled by the fact that the family was more than ready for him and had the Wards set to kick him out if he ever attempted to cast magic within them. That particular attempt ended up with Dumbles wandering around the Arctic for three hours before getting attacked by a Poler Bear. Eventually, James decided to just block Dumbledore from entering the manor altogether.

* * *

"Do I have to come?" wined young Harry as he pulled at the tight collar of his formal robes, "can't I just stay here with Uncle Remus and Holly?"

The seven year old Devil was dressed in smart, black dress robes in preparation for the party the Potters had been invited to. Normally, he would be left in his Godfather, Remus', care along with his three year old sister, Holly.

"Sorry Harry," said Lily from where she was sitting on the settee with her hands resting on her four month baby bump, "But you can't keep getting out of attending these things. Besides, Ravel will be there."

"Yes, and so will Riser," growled Harry. Riser Pheonix was the youngest son of the Pheonix Clan and the biggest stuck up prick that Harry ever had the misfortune to meet. Ravel Pheonix was his little sister, the same age as Harry and was pretty much the exact opposite of her older brother. Where he was arrogant, rude, condescending and often cruel, Ravel was well mannered, modest and polite. The two had met at a friendly Rating Game between Lord Pheonix and James and had hit it off rather well.

"Well, try to avoid setting him on fire," said Lily, smiling, "He may be immune, but I don't think it will be greatly appreciated."

Harry scoffed.

"He may be immortal and immune to fire but I'd like to see him survive mine," said muttered the young Devil.

One of the side effects of Michael Potter being made a Devil centuries ago was the Potter Family magic, combined with Devil magic creating a rather unusual power. It was similar to the Bael clans Power of Destruction, but always took the form of flames. Each Potter fire was different, with some being incredibly destructive and others being able to heal. James' power was called the Reverse Fire and had the ability to either burn or restore whatever it touched. Harrys was the Flames of Gahanna, blue flames that fed on magic.

"Even more reason not to use your fire," said Lily as James entered the room with his daughter following him.

Holly Potter was the opposite of Harry. Where he looked like his father with his mother's eyes, Holly looked like Lily, but with James' hazel eyes. She was also quite the pyromaniac and set the curtains alight at least once a week. James made sure to beef up the fire protection and repair wards.

"Big brother!" cried the little girl as she ran up and hugged her older brother around the shins.

Harry knelt and hugged the little girl, smiling happily.

"Hey Holly," he said as said girl gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

James meanwhile headed over to his wife and pulled her up, kissing her before rubbing the slight bump on her belly, smiling.

"Eww," said Harry, screwing up his face, getting a giggle from his sister as she mimicked him.

The Potter Parents just grinned before sharing another kiss.

* * *

"Welcome, Lord Potter," said a black haired Devil in a butlers uniform with the Gremory crest on the breast pocket as the three Potters stepped out of the Magic Circle and into the entrance hall of the Gremory house, "may I take your coats?"

"Yes, thank you Sebastian," said James, removing his coat before helping his wife out of hers.

"Very good."

the Butler demon called a servant over who took the Potters coats before beckoning to the family.

"This way sir," he said before leading them towards a pair of large double doors, "Announcing Count Potter and family!"

the occupants of the ballroom all looked to the door and nodded politely to the three High class Devils, Lily having gained the rank after just a year of being James Queen after completely destroying and entire Peerage single-handedly in a rating game, before returning to there conversations. The family of three moved into the room, with Lily and James exchanging polite greetings and Harry looking uncomfortable as the female guests gushed over how cute he was.

"Well, its about time you got here son," said a large man as he approached James.

"Sorry Father, but Holly was playing up," said James, bowing respectfully. The two men looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing and hugging.

"Ah, its good to see you again son," said Charlus Potter, slinging one massive arm around his sons shoulders.

The elder Potter was a bear of a man, standing at 6'5 and built like a brick shithouse. His body was covered in bulging muscles. His hair was a dark brown and stuck up around his head in the trademark Potter messiness and a thick beard covered his chin and his hazel eyes sparkled with good humour. The man was a kind soul as well as a proud father, a doting husband and a loving grandfather. He served as the Rook in the Peerage of Lord Gremory and was well known for his incredible strength and for his ability to drink dragons under the table, as well as being a total softy. The man had been the Lord Potter in the Wizarding World until just after Harrys first birthday when he had retired and handed the Lordship over to his son, something that the more bigoted members of the Wizengamotte had been very glad off as Charlus was well known for pushing 'controversial' bills (for the none inbred readers, that means bills that make things better for first generations, 'half-breeds' and muggles). Unfortunately for that lot, James was even worse.

"here we go again" said Dorea Potter with a sigh, "How do you put up with the boy, Lily?"

The woman was almost the exact opposite of her husband, being quite short and slightly built. However, her willpower and strength of spirit were as impressive as Charlus' brute strength, as was her razor sharp mind. The woman was beautiful, with flawless, white skin, inky black hair and electric blue eyes. She was an incredibly powerful Bishop who served lord Gremory along with her Husband. She was also one of the most feared women in the underworld when armed with her dreaded **Frying Pan of Doom!** yes, the bold, capitals and exclamation marks are necessary. According to legend, the small Potter matriarch had once defeated Sirzechs Lucifer, the strongest Devil in the underworld with her **Frying Pan of Doom! **whether or not that was true was not known, although Sirzechs did tend to cower away from cooking utensils.

"Same as you," said the red-head, "I love him and have a large kitchen utensil for when he acts up."

* * *

while the adults were talking, Harry headed off in search of his friend. Fortunately, it didn't take long to find her as she found him.

WHAM!

Harry found himself flat on the ground, holding his smarting head as Ravel stood over him, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. The youngest daughter of the Pheonix clan had long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her hair was tied in twin ponytails with large, drill-like curls, and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair had several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She was dressed in a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protrude from the dress.

"OWWW, what was that for?" wined Harry, looking up at the girl with pained eyes.

"That stupid prank you pulled on my brother," growled Ravel, grabbing Harry by the collar of his robes and pulling him to his feet in an impressive display of strength for a five year old girl, "You know better by now! Never prank anyone without me!"

"I'm sorry," said Harry in a small voice, tears swimming in his eyes as he clasped his hands in front of his chest and looked into her eyes.

Ravel however was unaffected by the adorable expression.

"Nice try Harry," said the girl, "But I became immune to that face a long time ago."

Harrys face immediately melted into a winning smile before he twisted out of Ravels hold and grabbed her into a hug.

"I missed ya!" said the young Devil as Ravel smiled and hugged him back.

The rest of the party went quickly for the young Devils, with them causing no small amount of chaos by pranking Riser with a few well placed charms and several spiked drinks. By the time they went home, Riser was sporting pink and purple polka-dot hair, his smart suite had been turned into a fluffy pink bunny outfit and his face was painted like a gasher. He was also having some digestive trouble and kept farting at the most inopportune times, like in the middle of Lord Gremorys speech, or when in front of an open flame. They had also made it so whenever he spoke he brayed like a donkey. Needless to say, Riser was not a happy bunny.

* * *

When the Potters got home, James stopped Harry before he could head off to bed.

"Harry, I need to speak with you," said the Stag Animagus, "Could you come into the study?"

"OK dad," said the young boy before following his father into the large room.

The study in the Potter manor was a rather handsome room, with dark wood panelling and a dark red carpet. The walls were lined with bookshelves, all stuffed with books on all subjects, from magic to politics. The furniture consisted of a large, dark wood desk with a regular office chair behind it and a pair of old armchairs by the fire. These two chairs had been sitting in that exact spot for as long as the Potters had lived in the house. One was a huge, leather, winged-back armchair with calved clawed feet, while the other was much smaller, but also covered in black leather. It was in these chairs that the Lord and his Heir would sit to discus things of family importance to the family. No one else could use them, and that was literally the case. Dumbledore, being the arrogant old man he was, had once made the mistake of sitting in the Lords chair during one of his 'disappointed grandfather' acts during the last war when he showed up to chastise Lily and James for fighting with lethal force. The end result was him ending up in the middle of the North Sea.

James lead Harry into the room and sat in the Lords Chair, Harry sitting across from him in the smaller chair.

"Whats up Dad?" asked Harry. It was very rare for him to be called into the Study, and when he was it was because he had crossed the line with one of his pranks and hurt someone badly. No one in the household minded the Pranks the young Devil pulled as they were all fun and games, but occasionally he took things a step too far or something went wrong and someone got hurt. When that happened, he always accepted responsibility and the punishment that came with it. He may be young, but his parents had drilled into his head that jokes were only that as long as no one was seriously injured.

"Dont worry son, your not in any trouble," said James, picking up on the boys nervousness, "I just need to talk to you about something."

"What?"

James sat still for a moment, thinking about how to tell his son about the agreement that had been made between himself and Lord Pheonix.

"You get on well with Ravel, right?" he asked.

Harry nodded happily.

"Yeah, shes my best friend!" said Harry, smiling happily.

"Thats good," said James, sighing in relief, "Listen Harry, you know that your...status will mean people chasing you for your fame and the Potter fortune?"

Harry nodded, his scowl matching his fathers at the mention of his status. The entire Potter family despised the title 'boy-who-lived' the young man had been saddled with by the public. The Potters were already sought out due to there long history and massive bank account, but add on the fame of defeating Voldemort and there were requests for a marriage contract showing up every other day.

"Well, the only way to get those vultures off your back is to accept a Marriage Contract," continued James, "as such, I have drawn up a contract between you and Ravel Pheonix."

Harry sat still for a moment as he thought over his fathers statement. After a moment he shrugged.

"meh, could be worse. Can I go now?"

James raised an eyebrow at his sons quick acceptances before shrugging. The boy was still very young and probably didn't understand exactly what that meant for him and his friend in the future. The young lord nodded, prompting his son to jump to his feet and run from the room.

"**interesting kid," **said a silky voice from the shadows.

James stiffened slightly.

"who's there?" he hissed, "What do you want? You have no business here, especially not with my son."

"**Ah, don't be like that, James," **said the voice, **"besides, is it so wrong to take an interest in my future master?"**

"How do you know my name?" demanded the devil, leaping to his feet and conjuring an orb of teal coloured flame in his hand, eyes darting around the room.

"**I know everyone," **said the voice, **"After all, I have to so I know when to cross out your name in my Book. Do not worry, little Devil, your son is safe from my grasp and will be for a very long time. I on the other hand will be within his grasp as soon as he finds the Others. I can hardly wait!"**

the voice seemed to shudder with anticipation before a cold presence James hadn't previously noticed vanished.

"What the hell was that?" muttered James, snuffing out his flame before removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes, "Aw hell, and just when I thought things couldn't get any more complicated."

**DONE! Now then, I have two Ocs and a Sacred Gear for people to come up with. I need designs for the Centaur and the Basilisks human form, as well as a new Sacred Gear for Ginny to have. Also, I need to know who to pick for the other Rook, so that's another choice. Please leave me a MEANINGFUL review, as in, more than one or two words. See you next time, laterz.**


End file.
